<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Good For Me by CreatePeaceFromChaos, Uintuva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953495">So Good For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos'>CreatePeaceFromChaos</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva'>Uintuva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kakashi Gets Wrecked [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Fic and Art, Gentle Sex, Implied Mpreg, Kakashi is afab transmasc enby, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Couple, NSFW Art, Nonbinary Hatake Kakashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Trans Hatake Kakashi, belly bulge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With Gai’s big, warm, familiar hands on his hips, Kakashi braced his knees against the bed on either side of his husband’s hips and--</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: Kakashi gets wrecked by Gai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kakashi Gets Wrecked [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Good For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "You're So Good For Me" by Neil Sedaka.<br/>I'm not 100% sure I've tagged this properly, so if you get to the end and feel I've missed an important tag, let me know!<br/>I'm also thrilled because this is my 100th fic~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Gai’s big, warm, familiar hands on his hips, Kakashi braced his knees against the bed on either side of his husband’s hips and grasped Gai’s large cock in one hand. His other hand on Gai’s shoulder, he guided the fat head of his husband’s cock towards his slit. He was already wet thanks to Gai’s talented mouth, and so it was easy to sink down onto his thick cock. He took it slow – Gai was huge in every way, and it was always a bit of a challenge to take him – but he was eventually able to settle into Gai’s lap with both hands on his husband’s shoulders. He had to take a moment to adjust to the huge, hard cock now buried deep inside his cunt, his forehead resting against Gai’s clavicle as he breathed shakily. Gai’s hands shifted from his hips, one looping around his waist to press against the small of his back as the other rose to cradle the back of his head and stroke his hair. He melted against his lover, breath slowly becoming more regular as he relaxed around Gai’s cock. He felt so <em>full</em>, and from his slightly-hunched position he could see just a hint of a bulge just above his mons.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so well, beloved,” Gai murmured, and Kakashi’s breath hitched once more. A tremor ran through him and he clenched briefly around his husband’s massive cock. Gai pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and Kakashi straightened to sit upright, biting his lip at the shift of the cock inside him. Gai’s hand moved from the back of his head to instead cover one of Kakashi’s small, sensitive, slightly swollen tits; the other hand shifted just enough that Kakashi’s waist was now encircled by Gai’s strong arm, holding him closer. Gai kneaded gentle but strong fingers into Kakashi’s slightly sore flesh, dragging his callused fingertips down towards the red nipple jutting out from Kakashi’s pale breast. He finished each motion with a massaging squeeze and tug, and within a minute the rhythmic, practiced movements had caused some of Kakashi’s tension to ease – accompanied by the tiny trickle of pale white fluid from Kakashi’s nipple.</p>
<p>Kakashi stifled a moan, and Gai lowered his head to lap lightly at the tender little nub, giving a slow roll of his hips as he did so. Kakashi rode the movement with ease, back arched to offer his chest to his husband even as he ground down into the rolling thrust of Gai’s powerful hips.</p>
<p>“You’ve always had such pretty little tits, beloved,” Gai said, voice still soft as he trailed his mouth across Kakashi’s chest. His mouth closed about the other nipple as Kakashi dragged in a shaky breath. He gently tugged with his teeth and kneaded Kakashi’s breast with his free hand, soon encouraging milk to leak from that tit too. The pleasurable sensations shooting through Kakashi from chest to clit were insanely strong, and it was all he could do to hold on to Gai and rock into his gentle yet firm thrusts. “I cannot wait to see you nurse our children,” Gai added, pulling back only far enough to speak clearly. Kakashi bit his lip again as Gai rocked up into him, a bit harder this time, and he lifted one hand to grasp his husband’s ridiculous hair.</p>
<p>They shared a kiss, deep and tender, Gai’s tongue coaxing Kakashi’s into a lazy dance, as their bodies moved with the familiarity of many years together. Kakashi loved the feeling of his lover inside him, in any way he could get him, and tonight was no different.</p>
<p>“Want it,” he admitted, cheeks flushed as Gai’s cock fucked in and out of his wet cunt with filthily slick sounds. His nipples ached, the small amount of attention paid to them earlier not enough to relieve the day’s build-up, and he just <em>wanted</em> so badly. Gai increased the intensity of his thrusts, and Kakashi moaned a little at the pleasurable ache of taking his huge cock so deep. “Want your babies, Gai,” he confessed, words shuddering out of him as he rode his husband’s movements. Gai muffled a groan, and then he <em>moved</em>. The world spun around Kakashi briefly, and then he was pressed flat on his back to their bed as Gai drove into him slow and hard and deep enough that it actually <em>hurt</em> a little. It was a good hurt, though; Kakashi simply grabbed the headboard in both hands and braced his feet on the bed to meet each and every one of his husband’s thrusts. His back arched slightly, small breasts moving with every motion of their bodies, and Gai’s large hands caressed them briefly – coaxing a few more drops from each nipple in the process – before bracing on the bed either side of Kakashi’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Be even more gorgeous when you show,” Gai groaned. He lowered his head and sucked hard on one of Kakashi’s nipples, the pace of his thrusts never changing and the intensity remaining perfectly consistent, and Kakashi cried out in relief and pleasure both at the lessening of the ache in that tit. “Be so lovely rounded with our child.” Kakashi whimpered, pleasure building like a slow fire as Gai stroked against the perfect spot inside him with every thrust. Gai switched nipples, and Kakashi moaned at the relief he was granted. “Can I make it happen, beloved?” Gai whispered, face inches from his, and Kakashi strained up for a kiss – which was granted immediately – as his body trembled and clenched around his husband’s still-thrusting cock. Gai fucked him through it, slow and so <em>very</em> good, and Kakashi released the headboard to cling to Gai’s broad shoulders once more.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he whispered, whimpering into the firm kiss pressed against his mouth a moment later. “Want it, Gai. Want you to give me <em>everything</em>—” He was cut off by a slightly harder thrust, gasping at the way his body was jolted; Gai moved them both, hooking Kakashi’s legs over his arms and spreading his own legs wider to grant him a steadier base to thrust down into Kakashi’s aching core. Kakashi simply held on and let his vaunted control go, no longer attempting to censor the sounds falling from his lips with every movement of his husband.</p>
<p>“Too good to me, beloved, so sweet and warm,” Gai was murmuring in his ear as he fucked him. “Going to be a wonderful parent.” Kakashi whimpered at how those words affected him, the combined stimulation of Gai’s cock inside him and the near-constant contact with his nipples and clit being more than enough to send him, shuddering, into another orgasm.</p>
<p>Gai fucked him through that one too, seemingly entirely unhindered by how Kakashi clenched and trembled around him.</p>
<p>“Gai…” he whispered, high and breathy and desperate, and Gai groaned and pressed deep, hips jerking ever so slightly even as the rest of him stilled. Kakashi just clung to him and tried to breathe, cunt raw and aching, feeling incredibly damp between his thighs. Gai remained inside him, pressing gentle kisses to his mouth and face and neck, as both of them slowly calmed their breathing.</p>
<p>“Good boy, taking me so well,” Gai whispered into the side of Kakashi’s head, and the smaller of the two moaned quietly. He still felt so full, even with Gai only half-hard inside him now, and he could almost feel Gai’s cum in his cunt. He wondered – silently, wildly – if they might be so lucky as to succeed on this first attempt. Not that he’d protest if they had to try again (and again, and again, and again…)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[<a href="https://twitter.com/uintuva/status/1353258019111530496?s=20">On Twitter</a>]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>